So Many Sacrifices
by RoseMaple
Summary: Luna screamed and cried as she watched her baby in the Dark Lord's arms. Draco clenched his jaw as a tear fell down his cheek. Will Draco prove to be as coward a father as Lucius was? Or will he save Scorpius and his beloved before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: The New Death Eater

Voldemort held baby Scorpius in his arms while Bellatrix folded up his tiny sleeve. Scorpius looked up at Voldemort with his big blue eyes not knowing what was about to happen to him. Bellatrix handed Voldemort his wand and the Dark Lord smirked. Draco shut his eyes tightly, willing them not to leak. Luna stood next to him with wide tear filled eyes. Voldemort lifted the wand and placed it on Scorpius's arm. Instantly Scorpius let out a small wail and began crying and squirming in Voldemort's arms. His cries filled the room and Luna couldn't take it anymore. She rushed forward but two Death Eaters roughly pulled her back, gripping her arms. Her own tears were blinding her as she screamed her baby's name. Draco looked away; wanting to leave the room but Snape held his wrist and gave him a warning glance. Luna screamed and cried as she watched her baby in the Dark Lord's arms. Draco clenched his jaw as a tear slipped down his cheek. Luna struggled against the Death eaters but they were stronger then her. After a while, Voldemort smiled in satisfaction and held up Scorpius as if he were a trophy.

"Welcome, the newest Death Eater." Voldemort yelled.

The room was filled with cheers as glasses clanked together as the Death Eaters rejoiced. Voldemort's tight lipped smirk never left his face as he placed the baby in Bellatrix's arms. Luna's eyes were red and more tears ascended from her already swollen eyes. She collapsed on the ground and cried softly. Draco watched her fall and he felt guilt dampen him inside. Voldemort exited the room and the Death Eaters followed him. Bellatrix gave a crying Scorpius to Narcissa and left as well. Snape was the last to go and he closed the dining room doors behind him, leaving Draco, Luna, Lucius and Narcissa holding Scorpius inside. Narcissa bent down next to Luna and placed her arm around the girl's waist. Luna looked up and Narcissa smiled sadly at her before pulling her into a hug. She smoothed down her hair. After they pulled apart, Narcissa handed Scorpius to his mother. Luna hugged him tightly and kissed every inch of his face. The baby looked at his mother with a tear stained face. Luna held him close to her chest.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." Luna whispered.

"Luna dear, don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault." Narcissa ran a hand over Luna's hair.

"It _is _my fault. I couldn't protect him. I couldn't protect my own baby."

"What is done is done. We can't change the past but we can decide on the future." Narcissa folded Scorpius's sleeve back down to cover the dark mark on his small arm.

Lucius walked towards Narcissa and pulled her up. He tried not to look at Luna's sad face.

"I am sorry." He bent down and placed a kiss on Luna's and Scorpius's foreheads. "If this is anyone's fault, it is mine."

Luna looked at him and managed a small smile.

"If you need anything, tell me. I'll make sure you get whatever you want." Lucius said before turning and walking towards the doors. He looked at Draco once.

"She needs you and so does your son." Lucius left the room and Narcissa followed after kissing both Luna and Scorpius. After they had left, Draco slammed his fist against the wall.

"Fuck! Damn it!" He yelled in anger.

Luna looked at him with pain filled eyes. Draco cursed under his breath before walking towards Luna and sitting down next to her. He placed his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Luna." He whispered against her hair. Luna silently cried on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have done what I did. I was a coward who couldn't do anything for his son." Draco's eyes finally gave in as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You knew this would happen didn't you? You knew the Dark Lord would use our baby." Luna looked up into Draco's sorrowful eyes.

"Can I hold you for a while? Just for a bit of comfort?" Draco asked Luna.

Luna nodded and Draco pulled her closer. Scorpius clutched his mother's dress and his other small fist found Draco's black cloak. The small accidental family clung to each other, knowing they were all they had left.


	2. Chapter 2: Luna's Forgiveness

**NotJustAMuggle: I'm going to be telling the back story along the way. So everything will be explained soon. Thanks for commenting.**

**DrunaForever: I always look forward to all of your comments. Thanks!**

**Bluestar1: This story is for you! Thanks dude, for everything you've done for me. Love you!**

**(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Draco closed the bedroom door behind him and walked to the bed. Scorpius was fast asleep in the middle where Luna had him sleep even though he had his own crib. Draco looked down at his baby and smiled sadly. He bent down and kissed his cheek before getting in bed beside him. Draco put his arm around Scorpius and pulled him closer to his chest. Luna exited the bathroom in her usual white nightgown and crept into bed on the other side of Scorpius. She glanced at Draco before closing her eyes. Her hand was on top of Scorpius's small chest.

"Luna do you think Scorpius will ever forgive me?" Draco asked in a whisper.

Luna opened her eyes and looked at Draco sadly. She reached over and caressed Draco's cheek.

"It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for what the Dark Lord did."

"I used you. I'm sorry for everything I forced you through."

"Don't be. You shouldn't be sorry for Scorpius. He's a gift."

"I'm not sorry, I love Scorpius. But what I did to you was wrong."

"I know but you were left with no choice. The Dark Lord would've killed your mother."

"How can you be so forgiving? After everything..."

Luna smiled a bit. "My mother always told me that forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it. It's beautiful."

Draco smiled at Luna and placed a small kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Luna and Draco were woken up in the morning by Scorpius's cries. Luna picked him up and rocked him gently and his sobs subsided. Draco sat up too and rubbed his eyes. Luna had the top of her nightgown open as she fed Scorpius. Draco looked away as a blush crept on his cheeks. He got off of the bed and went into the bathroom. Someone knocked on the bedroom door and Luna looked up. Narcissa poked her head inside and smiled at Luna.

"Good morning darling. I brought breakfast." Narcissa entered with a house elf following.

The house elf placed the tray of food on the bedside table before leaving. Narcissa sat on the bed next to Luna. She kissed Luna's forehead.

"How are you sweetie? How's my grandson?"

"We're fine, thank you. I think his arm is still sore."

"Oh poor baby." Narcissa stroked Scorpius's soft hair.

After a while, Luna gently pulled Scorpius away and buttoned up her nightgown. She was about to burp him when Narcissa took him from her.

"You go get changed my dear. I'll do this." Narcissa smiled and turned Scorpius over on her lap.

Draco came out of the bathroom in his usual black attire. He kissed his mother's forehead before sitting down on the bed too and grabbing a green apple from the breakfast tray. He took a bite and smiled to himself. He loved green apples.

"Draco how is Luna? Has she been alright?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know Mother. But she seems so disturbed." Draco answered.

"I'm worried about her. She's such a sweet girl and she's been through so much. First losing her mother and then all of that teasing she went through. Then what happened to her here."

"Mother, I'm trying to do what I can. I'm going to keep trying. I want her to be that same carefree girl she was in Hogwarts."

"You love her don't you?"

"I don't know. I might. I'm not sure." Draco quickly looked away.

"You love her. I can see it in your eyes. Tell her. Tell her that you love her."

"What difference will it make? She'd still hate me."

"Luna doesn't hate you and you must be really stupid not to notice that."

"Mother are you telling me I'm stupid?"

"No, dear, you're not. That's why you should be able to notice Luna's feelings."

"I don't know but we have to focus on Scorpius right now."

Narcissa searched her son's face but Draco turned away before she saw the emotions in his eyes. Scorpius let out a large burp and Draco grinned before taking him from Narcissa.

"Gross Scorpius, that was the largest burp in the world. I bet Goyle and Crabbe couldn't even compare to that." Draco kissed Scorpius's chubby cheek and blew raspberries on his neck, causing him to squeal in laughter.

Luna exited the bathroom and smiled when she saw Draco playing pick-a-boo with Scorpius. Scorpius was buried under the blankets and ever so often, Draco would pull the blankets down and yell BOO. Scorpius giggled every time, clutching his hands together in small fists over his chubby stomach. Draco picked Scorpius up after playing for a while because Scorpius looked a bit tired. Luna had finished eating breakfast and she sat on the sofa, looking out of the window sadly. Draco knew she was remembering her father. He got up off of the bed and went towards her. Luna looked up at him when he knelt down next to her. He took her hands in his and kissed them and gave her a reassuring smile.

"We'll get out of here soon."

"Together?" Luna asked.

"Together." Draco nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: Nagini's Annoyance

At night, a house elf entered the room. Her name was Twinky and she was a great friend to Luna. Tonight, however, she was not there to deliver their dinner but for some other matter.

"The Dark Lord call Master Draco, Missy Luna, and Baby Master for meeting and dinner. He say meet in Dining room. Very important, must not miss." Twinky said.

"Alright, we'll be there." Draco answered.

Twinky left and Luna pulled Scorpius closer. Draco looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. He frowned, thinking about what the Dark Lord had planned.

"We have to go you know." Draco said finally.

"I know. But I'm just scared. What if he does something to hurt Scorpius?"

"He won't. Trust me, he won't." Draco took Scorpius from Luna and kissed him. "You should go get ready now."

"Okay." Luna got up and walked over to the wardrobe. She took out a blue dress, which wasn't really that simple. She frowned at it but decided to wear it since the color of it was her favorite. Luna entered the bathroom and came out wearing the dress. As soon as Luna came out, Narcissa came into the room. She smiled at Luna.

"You look lovely dear. I have the perfect accessories for you." Narcissa took out some blue butterfly barrettes and some jewellery.

Before Draco could turn around and look at Luna, his mother grabbed his shoulders and turned him back around.

"Go to your father with Scorpius. While I get Luna ready, you and Scorpius can get ready over there. You are not to look at Luna until I'm done."

"Sure, Mother even though I don't see why she has to get ready like this."

"She has to because if she doesn't the Dark Lord would be mad and no knowing what he'll do. You know how he loves it when meetings like this remind him of the rich purebloods under his control." Narcissa rolled her eyes and kissed Scorpius.

Draco nodded and left the room with Scorpius, trying to avoid looking at Luna. Narcissa pulled Luna down in front of the dressing table and started with her hair. She tied it into a simple half pony and studded it with the barrettes. She slipped a diamond locket around her neck and placed a matching bracelet on her wrist. That was when she noticed the sad look on Luna's face.

"Luna sweetie, are you alright?"

"I don't know, I'm just scared."

"Don't worry dear. Draco, Lucius and I will always be there for you and Scorpius. You're a part of us now." Narcissa hugged Luna and gave her a smile. "Now let's go."

Lucius and Draco were wearing black robes and the only thing that was different was that Draco's robes were lined with Slytherin green. His hair had the usual untidy look to them as they flopped all over his forehead and eyes. Lucius's hair was loose and it fell over his shoulders. Scorpius looked adorable in his small black robes which were lined with blue and his soft hair was slicked back and he looked like a baby version of Draco, even his small frown resembled Draco's. Scorpius was mad at his father for making him wear such heavy robes. And then his father had put some sticky thing in his hair and combed it back. Scorpius preferred his hair to be messed up rather then slicked back. He looked up at his father with his frown. Draco let out a laugh.

"Don't look so grumpy. I'm sorry for making your hair style like that but it looks good." Draco kissed Scropius and his frown instantly vanished. "That's better. You seriously looked like my grandfather a while ago." Draco let out another small laugh. Lucius smiled at his own son.

Luna and Narcissa met them in the hallway. Draco had to blink five times to finally actually believ that Luna was standing in front of him. She looked amazing. She had no make up on but her face shone and she looked glamorous in the blue dress. Lucius leaned over.

"Draco close your mouth and stop staring. Haven't I taught you anything?" He whispered.

Draco blushed and looked away. Lucius grinned and offered Narcissa his arm. Draco followed him and offered Luna his. She took it and smiled when she saw Scorpius. Leaning over, she planted a kiss on his chubby cheek and then one on Draco's cheek. They entered the dining room and took their seats. Draco sat with Luna on one side and his mother on the other. Luna had Snape sitting on her other side. Draco kept Scorpius close to his chest as the baby played with his father's wand. Draco had made sure to put a spell on the wand so that it wouldn't work while Scorpius was playing with it; he had his chest to his father's chest. Voldemort sat at the head of the table and he was smirking. Dinner began and the Death Eaters became engaged in their own conversations. Luna hardly ate anything.

"Luna you have to eat something. You need you're vitamins and stuff." Draco whispered.

"I'm not very hungry and eating in this type of environment is always difficult for me."

"Luna please. You have to eat, you're feeding Scorpius currently and we can't afford for you to fall sick. It'll affect your health and Scorpius's health too."

Luna smiled at Draco's concern. "Okay, okay, I'll eat."

After dinner, the table was cleared. Voldemort's smirk had not left his face. He snapped his fingers and a human form came floating onto the table. Luna gasped when she realized who it was. Professor Charity Burbage could hardly be recognized since there was so much blood on her face and body. Luna clutched Draco's hand tightly. Scorpius didn't notice anything because he was too busy with the wand. Draco had gone pale.

"Severus please. We're friends." Charity gasped.

Snape looked away. Draco squeezed Luna's hand and looked down as he pushed Scorpius closer to his chest with his other hand. Charity fell on the table with a thud as blood flowed out of her mouth. Scorpius heard the thud and he turned to look back at the table but Draco pulled him away so he couldn't see. Scorpius looked up and met Draco's grey eyes. Draco shook his head slightly. Nagini slid onto the table and her fangs bit into Charity. Curiosity took over Scorpius and he looked back suddenly. Draco clenched his jaw but it was too late. Scorpius saw Nagini feasting on Charity. His big blue eyes filled and tears fell down his cheeks. He let out a small whimper and Draco picked him and hugged him but Scorpius had seen the most horrifying sight. He started crying louder and Draco tried quieting him. All of the Death Eaters looked at Draco and Scorpius. Nagini was disturbed from her feast and she looked at Scorpius in annoyance. She crept over to Draco and looked at Scorpius with a murderous look in her eyes. Voldemort watched in fascination and Luna turned to Draco and was about to take Scorpius from him when Draco stood up. He scooted the chair back and stepped away from it. But Nagini wasn't going to give up so quickly. She lunged at Draco and wrapped herself skilfully around Scorpius. His cries deepened and Snape, Luna, Narcissa and Lucius jumped from their chairs. Lucius and Snape had their wands out and Luna was trying to pry Nagini off of Scorpius. Draco stepped on Nagini's tail and she hissed, letting go of Scorpius and curling up on the floor in front of Luna and Draco, her mouth open as she hissed. Luna took Scorpius from Draco and wrapped him in her arms. Nagini was anticipating on what move she should make. Narcissa was beside Luna in an instant and Lucius stood in front of Draco with his wand in his hand.

"That's enough. Nagini come." Voldemort said.

Nagini flicked her tongue over her fangs and slid away to join her master. Draco took off his cloak and wrapped Scorpius in it. He clung to his father as his crying softened and turned into small whimpers. The skin on his right cheek had red scratches on it which Nagini's body had grazed.

"All of you are dismissed, except those who are standing." Voldemort said.

The rest of the dinner guests left. Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, Luna, Scorpius and Draco were left with Voldemort.

"Have a seat." Voldemort said.

They all sat down and looked at the Dark Lord, wondering what he had planned.


	4. Chapter 4: Voldemort's Fascination

"All of you know very well that Nagini is my pet. She is a Horcrux and overall very important." Voldemort began in his oily voice. "Scorpius disrupted her dinner." Voldemort gestured to the small baby who clung to his father with his face buried in Draco's neck.

"My Lord you can't blame a Scorpius for-" Draco said in defence of Scorpius but he was cut off by Voldemort raising his hand.

"I am not blaming Scorpius. I am blaming you."

Draco looked at Voldemort with a confused expression. Luna frowned and Lucius scrunched up his brow. Snape raised his eyebrows. Luna took Draco's hand in hers under the table.

"Excuse me, My Lord?" Draco asked.

"You have not trained the boy properly. He is weak and a coward. I do not appreciate that." Voldemort petted Nagini fondly.

Narcissa got angry that he had called her grandchild a coward. She was sick and tired of the Dark Lord messing with her family. "He's just a baby. What do you expect us to do about that? We can't speed up his growth." She said with an edge to her usual voice.

Voldemort stared at her with his bloodshot eyes. This woman was actually talking back to him.

"No you cannot. But I can place him in someone else's care." Voldemort leaned back on his chair to watch Narcissa's expression change.

Narcissa's eyes went hard. "You are not actually proposing the idea of having someone adopt _my_ grandchild?"

"That's exactly what I'm proposing Mrs. Malfoy."

Snape, Lucius, Luna and Draco watched Narcissa with wide eyes. Draco was amazed by his mother's courage. Not everyone could talk to the Dark Lord like that.

"I'm sorry but I don't think your Scorpius's parent. Draco and Luna will decide what is best with_ their_ baby. Now if you will excuse me, this is _my_ house and I do not prefer staying in the dining room for this long after dinner. The house elves need to clean up this mess." Narcissa got up and briskly left her chair and walked to Luna's chair to help her up. Her head was held high and she looked confident. Lucius hid a smile. This was definitely the woman he loved. Draco watched his mother without hiding his grin.

"Go Mother." Draco whispered.

Luna was surprised that Narcissa had that in her. She smiled when Narcissa looked at her. Narcissa returned the smile and pulled Luna gently to her feet. Voldemort was fuming but he was amazed by Narcissa's bravery. He was amused. He liked this woman. He snapped his fingers and the dining room doors disappeared as soon as Narcissa touched them. Lucius was about to stand up and go to his wife when Voldemort whispered a quick spell and ropes bound Lucius, Snape, and Draco to their chairs. Luna was standing next to Narcissa and she gasped. Scorpius was struggling against the ropes and Draco was trying his best to soothe him down while being bound up. Scorpius gave up and buried himself in his father's cloak and robes as small sobs escaped him. Draco tightened his hold on him to reassure him. Voldemort stood up and an instant he was standing face to face with Narcissa. There faces were only inches away. Luna grabbed Narcissa's hand but Narcissa remained calm. She took out her wand. Voldemort smirked. He had to admit it, Narcissa was amazing.

"You have courage. Are you sure you weren't a Gryffindor." Voldemort's smirk widened at his own joke. Lucius gritted his teeth.

"Quite. I think I know which house I was in better then you." Narcissa's grip on her wand tightened.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "You are much different then your cowardly husband."

"If you are here to discuss my husband's qualities then take a seat. I can talk about him all night."

Lucius smiled a bit. Voldemort let out a dry laugh. "You are very amusing Mrs. Malfoy."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Narcissa looked at her husband and winked a little bit. Lucius's smile widened.

"Of course, I meant it as a compliment. I could think of better things to do then discuss your husband all night." Voldemort said playing a very dangerous card. Lucius paled but Narcissa merely shrugged.

"With my husband, I could think of a million things to do. All throughout the night." Narcissa remained cool and Luna squeezed her hand. Draco wrinkled his nose. He did not want to know this.

"I wasn't talking about your husband." Voldemort said in anger. Lucius paled more.

"Well then I don't know why I would want to waste the night being with someone else. Anyways, we must be on our way. I request you untie my husband and son and his godfather as soon as possible. You wouldn't want your soldiers all tied up in the time of need now would you?" Narcissa smiled sweetly and then turned around and nodded to Luna. But Voldemort wasn't going to let her go that easily. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around. His long nails dug into her arm. Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Let go of my arm." She said calmly. Lucius was ready to murder Voldemort for touching his wife. Draco felt the same. No one touched his mother (except his father and he did not want to get deeper on that matter).

"And why would I want to do that?" Voldemort licked his thin lips as if he had caught his prey.

"Well maybe so I don't hex you to the next planet." Narcissa met Voldemort's eyes with confidence.

"Oh really? I'd like to see that actually happen." Voldemort's grip tightened on Narcissa's arm and blood soaked through her dress sleeve. She didn't even wince when she noticed that she was bleeding.


	5. Chapter 5: Bellatrix's Jealousy

Narcissa frowned. "If you don't get your filthy hand off of me then-"

"Stop with the empty threats. You really think you can hurt me?" Voldemort laughed at that thought.

Narcissa had had enough. She yanked Voldemort's hand off of her arm and she pointed her wand at him. _"Stupefy!"_ She yelled. Voldemort was caught off guard and he fell back. Lucius gasped. Oh great, now his wife was really in for it.

Voldemort stumbled onto his feet. He wiped the line of blood that fell from his lip. He smirked at Narcissa. He raised his wand. _"Crucio!"_ Narcissa easily blocked the spell. She quickly formed a shield around Luna to avoid her getting hurt. Voldemort threw spells at Narcissa and she blocked all of them. She didn't fight back, she just blocked. Draco watched his mother in wonder. Since when did she become such a great witch? She even knew a few shield spells he'd never heard of. Lucius watched in horror. He prayed to God that she didn't get hurt. Snape watched with his usual bored expression. Luna had a bubble around her that let no spells through. She ran to Draco and tried to get the ropes off of him. She loosened the ropes a bit and she pulled Scorpius out. She hugged him and kissed him, holding him tightly to her chest. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. His son was safe.

Luna held Scorpius with one arm and with the other she still tried to get the ropes off. Suddenly Voldemort hit Narcissa with a Crucio. It lasted a few seconds but her scream echoed. Lucius clenched his jaw and struggled against his ropes. Luna had finally gotten the ropes off of Draco. She pulled Draco into the protective bubble, kissing him briefly. In the meanwhile Narcissa tried to get up off of the floor but Voldemort got to her first. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Lucius held his breath as the Dark Lord pulled Narcissa closer. Draco gripped Luna's hand and looked for his wand.

"You _are_ brave. That's one of the things I love that about you." Voldemort said.

"Unfortunately, I hate everything about you." Narcissa glared at Voldemort.

"No matter, that doesn't change my desires." Voldemort pulled Narcissa closer until their faces nearly touched. She turned her face away in disgust. Voldemort grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He forced her to look at him. That's when he felt a hand on his arm. He whirled around to see Snape standing there.

"My Lord, she's a married woman with a son." Snape said casually.

"As if that matters. She's still as young as ever." Voldemort sneered.

"Her son is present. This will affect one of your top generals."

Voldemort looked at Draco who was holding Luna tightly. Scorpius was in between them as they both wrapped him in their arms pulling him close.

"Alright, I shall take this matter elsewhere." Voldemort said and prepared to apparate Narcissa and himself somewhere else.

"My Lord the thought shall still remain in the boy's mind, it will still affect him. She is his mother."

Voldemort scowled. Just then the doors reappeared and were flung open as Bellatrix entered. She gasped when she saw Narcissa in the Voldemort's arms. She watched in horror at her sister and the Dark Lord.

"M-My L-Lord?" Bellatrix stammered.

Snape rolled his eyes and Lucius wished that Bellatrix would do something to help his wife. Draco just pulled Luna and Scorpius closer.

"Bellatrix stop gawking like a fool. What is it that you want?" Voldemort glared at Bellatrix.

"Uh..." Bellatrix shook her head as if to remember why she was there. Finally it hit her. "My Lord, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott are here to report something."

"Very well, send them in." Voldemort turned back to Narcissa who was still looking at him in disgust. He caressed her lips with his finger. She glared.

"We shall continue later." Voldemort whispered and then let go of Narcissa.

She simply dusted off her robes and squeezed her lips into a tight thin line. She turned away from the Dark Lord and walked to her husband who was red with anger. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes before walking out of the door. Narcissa undid Lucius's binds and helped him up. The first thing he did when he was finally up was hug her and then he kissed her. Draco smiled a bit and then kissed the top of Luna's head. Snape left the room and Voldemort watched Lucius and Narcissa disapprovingly. Lucius took Narcissa's hand and led her out of the dining room and Voldemort left to the sitting room. Draco was eager to see his two best friends.

"Are you coming? I think I should feed Scorpius and then put him to sleep." Luna said, placing a kiss on Scorpius's forehead and snuggling him close to her.

"No. I'll come later. I'm waiting for Blaise and Theo. I'll come up soon."

"Okay, don't be too long." Luna stood on her toes and kissed Draco's lips. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. They didn't know how long they were kissing but they were disturbed with someone's throat clearing and they broke apart. Blaise and Theo looked at them with grins on their faces.

"Well mate, never thought I'd see you kiss a girl like that and for that long too." Blaise said as he pulled Draco into a hug.

"Yeah, I mean we've seen you French with lots of girls. But that kiss was smooth and I bet you could've kissed her all night." Theo winked at Blaise who broke into a grin. Then Theo wrapped his arms around Draco as Draco turned red.

"Whatever." Draco muttered. Luna smiled at the two boys and they gave her light hugs.

"How's Ginny?" Luna asked Blaise.

"Oh, she's going crazy for you. Ever since Dumbledore died and you got captured, she's lost it. She's cried for you a few times and at other times she tries to convince me to take her to you. She told me to tell you that she misses you and that if I wasn't such a knucklehead then she would be with you." Blaise said slowly.

"I miss her too." Luna whispered. "Anyways, I have to go put Scorpius to sleep." Luna started to turn around when Blaise grabbed Scorpius from her. Draco's and Luna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow mate! He's the cutest baby I've ever seen!" Blaise exclaimed, smothering Scorpius with kisses.

Scorpius giggled a bit but his eyes drooped, crying had made him tired.

"Blaise, Scorpius is really tired. He needs to go to sleep." Draco said.

"Sure." Blaise answered. "I wuv you wittle Scorpius." He said in baby talk. He kissed Scorpius one more time before handing him back to his mother. Theo gave him a kiss too.

"Good night." Luna called before turning away. Draco gave Scorpius a kiss on the cheek and one on Luna's cheek too. He bid them good night.


	6. Chapter 6: Scorpius's Birth

**Drunaforever: I get what you mean but I like the idea of Lucius getting distanced from the Dark Lord and Bellatrix getting jealous. ;)**

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Blaise and Theo quickly went and reported to Voldemort before returning to their friend and going to the sitting room. They chatted about various things before Theo finally asked something that had been on his mind for quite a while.

"Draco why did you have a kid with Luna Lovegood? I never knew you loved her."

Draco paled and turned away, not sure of how to answer that question. 5 minutes passed in silence.

"Nevermind. You don't have to tell if you don't want to." Theo said.

"No, it's okay. I do want to tell but I don't know where to start. I never loved Luna before; you guys remember how I used to tease her at Hogwarts." Draco looked back at Theo and Blaise.

"Yeah but the kid..." Blaise's voice trailed off.

Draco took a deep breath and looked down. He knew he had to tell someone this and telling his best friends seemed like the right thing to do.

"When Luna was captured, she was thrown in the dungeon. Aunt Bellatrix tortured her to get information out of her but she never broke down. She was hurt a lot and once when Aunt Bellatrix got carried away, she almost bled to death. But Mother helped her and I knew Mother liked her. She helped Luna as best as she could. The Dark Lord was amazed at how talented I was in Dark Magic and he appointed me his top general. I hated it but I could do nothing. One day, Aunt Bellatrix was torturing Luna in front of Voldemort and she got carried away again. Luna was barely conscious and she was bleeding a lot. Mother had left the room since she was crying and I felt no better. That's when Luna used a non-verbal_ Expelliarmus _on Aunt Bellatrix without even a wand. Aunt Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand and Voldemort was amazed at Luna's skill. That was when he gave Luna back her wand and then he fought her. She was weak but she fought very well and the Dark Lord was impressed but I didn't know what he was planning. That night, he called me to the dining room at midnight and he told me what to do. He wanted me to... to have a baby with Luna since we were both powerful in magic and obviously our child would too. I was about to protest when he threatened me with my mother's life. That's when I knew I had no choice and I had to do this."

Draco paused for a breath and looked at Blaise and Theo. They were wide eyed and looked shocked. They had no idea which circumstances Scorpius was born at. Draco continued after a moment.

"I took Luna into my bedroom that night and I told her what the Dark Lord wanted. She begged me not to do it. She was scared and I knew I had to do it but I gave her one night to think about it. I forgot to mention that Voldemort was threatening with my mother's life. The next day, when the Dark Lord asked me if we had started trying for a baby, I told him that I was giving Luna time and he got angry. He used _Crucio _two times on Mother to teach me a lesson. My father begged me to have a baby with Luna. He was afraid for Mother and I understood. That night I told Luna that he was threatening me with my Mother. She fell silent. That night we did it and I still remember Luna's screams. She didn't like it at all and she cried through it. I was no better. I just wanted to die then. We did it again the next night and then the next. Each time I thought of my mother's safety. On the fourth day, I called a healer because Luna was feeling dizzy. That's when we found out that she was going to have Scorpius. Afterwards, we tried not to think of our past. Even before Scorpius was born, Luna loved him. She was the best mother for him and I couldn't have chosen anyone better."

Draco let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Blaise and Theo were staring at him in disbelief.

"So... You don't love Luna?" Blaise asked.

"No, I didn't before but now... now I think I do." Draco answered.

"Whoa man, I had no idea that you guys went through all of that. I would've cracked." Theo said.

Blaise nodded in agreement. Draco bit his lip.

"You know, I wish our fathers weren't Death Eaters. Maybe then we wouldn't have been pushed to become Death Eaters too." Blaise commented.

"Yeah, the Dark Lord is just using us." Theo agreed.

"I just want to get out of here now. But I guess that's kind of impossible." Draco said.

The three Slytherins sat in silence before Draco stood up. "I think we should call it a night. I'm tired and tomorrow's a big day. Crabbe and Goyle are becoming Death Eaters."

"Unlike us, they're becoming Death Eaters because they _like _Voldemort." Blaise shuddered.

"I guess they always loved the Dark Lord." Theo said in disgust.

"Well, whatever. Come on, I'll show you to your bedrooms. They're right next to mine."

Theo and Blaise stood up and followed Draco up to the bedrooms where they would be staying. Draco showed them his room just in case they needed anything. They said good night and entered their respectable rooms. Draco entered his and Luna's room to find Luna singing Scorpius a lullaby while sitting on the rocking chair and rocking herself slowly. Luna was wearing her nightgown and Scorpius was wearing his PJs. Her soft voice filled the room with a warm glow.

_Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetops__  
__when the wind blows, the cradle will rock.__  
__When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall__  
__and down will come baby, cradle and all._

_Baby is drowsing, cosy and fair  
Mother sits near, in her rocking chair  
forward and back, the cradle she swings  
and though baby sleeps, he hears what she sings._

_From the high rooftops, down to the sea  
No one's as dear, as baby to me  
Wee little fingers, eyes wide and bright  
now fast asleep, until morning light._

Draco leaned against the door frame and listened to her sing. Her voice was beautiful. Luna looked down and noticed that Scorpius was fast asleep. She snuggled him closer and kissed his cheek. She slowly got up and walked to the bed and placed Scorpius in the middle. He let out a small sigh. Luna took his baby blanket and pulled it up to Scorpius's chin. That's when Draco walked up next to her.

"He's so beautiful when he sleeps." Draco whispered.

"He's a beautiful baby." Luna whispered back.

"We created him. Amazing."

"I know. It really is." Luna laid her head on Draco's chest and they watched their baby sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The New Prisoners

Draco was awoken early in the morning by his father.

"Get ready, Lord Voldemort needs you. There are some new prisoners." Lucius whispered, careful not to wake Luna and Scorpius.

Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes. He nodded slowly at Lucius before getting out of bed and into the bathroom. Lucius left the room. When he exited, Luna was awake and waiting for him while she sat on the bed, rubbing Scorpius on his chest soothingly.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"There are some new prisoners and the Dark Lord called for me." Draco answered as he put his wand in his pocket. He kissed Luna before leaving the room. Luna got out of bed too and went into the bathroom. She called Twinky when she got out telling her to bring breakfast. Scorpius woke up a while later and Luna fed him before eating her breakfast. After she was finished, Twinky sat with her and they played with Scorpius. Narcissa entered the room with some sort of cream in her hand.

"Here darling, apply this on Scorpius's cheek. It's for those horrid cuts." Narcissa handed the cream to her. Luna took it from her and applied it gently on Scorpius's cheek. He tried to wiggle out of her grasp but she held him firmly. After she was done, she kissed his cheek and he stopped being fussy. Draco entered the room with a grim look on his face.

"Is everything alright? Are you okay?" Luna asked as she walked up to him with Scorpius in her arms.

"The prisoners, they are Dean Thomas and Mr. Ollivander. Voldemort wants me to torture them for information. I can't do that." Draco said while running a hand through his hair and sighing.

Luna looked down as she remembered her friend and the old wand maker. She touched Draco's arm and looked him in the eye. Draco pulled her into his arms, finding comfort in her soft hair. Scorpius got in between them getting any closer. Draco took him from Luna and kissed him. Narcissa smiled, watching her son. She kissed his forehead before turning to Luna.

"Two new Death Eaters tonight. I'm going to get you ready again. Come to my room at 6."

Narcissa left the bedroom as Draco plopped down on the sofa. He played with Scorpius as best as he could but his mind kept going back to the Dark Lord's task. Scorpius noticed his father wasn't paying attention to him so he patted him on the chest. When Draco didn't look down, Scorpius patted harder, practically whacking him.

"Ouch! Scorpius what was that for?" Draco cried and looked down. Scorpius looked happy and he started blabbing in his own language. Draco grinned.

"You're spoiled aren't you? Wanting everyone's attention. I told Mummy she was spoiling you but she doesn't listen." Draco shook his head in mock anger.

"Oh really? I'm the one who spoiled him? Who gave him everything he's ever wanted right at that very second he asked for it? Who always had everyone pay attention to him as if he's the only person in the room?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

Draco grinned at her. "I can't recall but I'm sure it was Mummy."

Luna rolled her eyes. Draco turned his attention back to the baby in his arms. Lucius entered the room. He smiled at Luna and then turned to Draco.

"It's time. Lord Voldemort wants you to start the torturing." Luicus said.

"Father I can't. I can't hurt Dean or Mr. Ollivander. Please don't make me." Draco pleaded.

Lucius shook his head. "I cannot convince the Dark Lord otherwise. He's already angry at me."

"Angry? Why?" Draco asked.

"Something to do with the fact that I'm Cissy's husband."

"Oh." Draco whispered and got up, handing Scorpius to Luna. Lucius kissed Luna's and Scorpius's foreheads before leaving with Draco. Luna spent the rest of the day with Scorpius. She tried to teach him how to stand but he kept falling and after a while he started frowning and falling on purpose. Luna laughed.

"You are such a little Malfoy." Luna kissed Scorpius before trying again. An elf came at six to remind Luna to go to Narcissa's room. Draco hadn't returned and Luna was wondering where he was. She wrote a quick note telling him where she and Scorpius were just in case he came. She gave the letter to Twinky and left the room. Narcissa chattered on while she got Luna ready. This time she wore a red dress that hugged her body until her thighs and then suddenly fluttered out, surrounding her legs and reaching the tips of her toes. Narcissa tied Luna's hair in a bun and held it together with a red rose. She wore the same jewellery as yesterday since it was the only simple jewellery Narcissa had. After Luna was ready, she dressed Scorpius up in black robes like the night before. This time his robes were lined with maroon. She tried to slick his hair back but he kept grabbing the comb and throwing it across the room. Narcissa watched in amusement as Luna retrieved the comb only to have Scorpius throw it away again. In the end, she gave up. Narcissa wore a deep blue dress which was just as elegant as the lady in it. She kept her hair in a bun like usual and wore heavy jewellery. Draco and Lucius entered the room as Narcissa finished putting on her necklace. She smiled at Lucius who kissed her and pulled her close. Draco groaned.

"Mother, Father please. I'm right here." He said looking away.

Lucius grinned as Narcissa ruffled her son's hair. Draco noticed Luna and smiled. He forgot his parents were present and pulled her towards him and then kissed her.

"Draco, Luna please. We're right here." Lucius said trying to imitate Draco's voice. Draco turned red and Luna blushed. Draco took Scorpius from her, kissing him too.

"Come on let's go downstairs." Narcissa said while taking Lucius's arm. Luna did the same. She leaned in closer to Draco.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't have to torture anyone since the Dark Lord thought that Bellatrix might do a better job." He kissed Scorpius on the cheek before doing the same to Luna.


	8. Chapter 8: Victory, Defeat and Hope

Luna's heart pounded against her chest and her eyes filled with more tears. He was dead. Harry Potter was dead. The Dark Lord had won and he hovered above Harry's body with a smirk on his face. Luna gripped Draco's hand tighter and he pulled her into his embrace. He commanded his eyes not to tear up. Draco was covered in soot and his robes were stained with blood. His face was cut and bruised. Luna looked around the battlefield as she saw many of her friends lying on the floor, cold. Blaise was holding Ginny who was crying for her family. Hermione's body lay near Neville's and Fred's. George cried for his twin. The Dark Lord yelled in triumphant and the Death Eaters celebrated while Bellatrix cackled. Only a few Death Eaters had died. Luna buried her face in Draco's chest and cried, mourning for the lost. Lucius and Narcissa ran up to them, wrapping their arms around the two. Narcissa had a crying Scorpius in her arms, who held out his hands for his mother to take him. Luna took him and Scorpius buried himself in her robes. Draco put an arm around him and kissed his forehead. Suddenly the Dark Lord appeared in front of them. Scorpius whimpered in fright.

"Well done my soldiers. We have won, the boy is defeated. Now to conquer the rest of the Wizerding World." Voldemort laughed in delight while Draco pulled Luna and Scorpius closer. He nodded slightly.

"We shall celebrate. The Malfoys shall host the party." Voldemort told the rest of the Death Eaters. Voldemort looked at Lucius for confirmation.

Lucius nodded. "Yes my Lord." He kept his head bowed not willing to meet the eyes of the monster.

"Good. Now, to set a score with the Ministry. Lucius and Draco, you have done well. You may stay to see to the preparations. The party shall last exactly three weeks." Voldemort disappeared and the Death Eaters followed.

Luna fell to her knees and Draco bent down next to her, crying in her hair. Scorpius clung to his mother not willing to let go for the life of him. Lucius sighed in frustration and Narcissa cried on his shoulder. Suddenly Draco stood up.

"We need to see who we can help. We'll try to save those who we can." He said.

Lucius, Luna and Narcissa nodded in agreement. Draco took out his wand and walked to the nearest body. He felt the pulse and realized the person was dead. He went to the next body and then the next and then the next. Luna followed him while Lucius and Narcissa walked in the other direction. Draco came across Ginny and Blaise and told them what to do. They agreed. Together the six of them walked around, looking for survivors. There were only two people who were still alive and Luna and Ginny quickly healed them. George stood up and walked up to his sister.

"Ginny, we need to get to hiding. Are you coming?" George asked.

Ginny looked at Blaise and then shook her head. "No, you go ahead."

George understood her decision and he hugged her one last time. "Be safe," He whispered. Since he had lost his wand, Ginny apparated him and the two other people to the hiding place where the few survivors were. No one else was found alive and in the end, they decided to apparate back to Malfoy Manor. As soon as they entered the living room, Draco collapsed on the sofa and cursed under his breath. Tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"Goddamn it!" He let all of his anger into the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Draco please-" Lucius began.

"Father those kids didn't deserve to die! They were just teenagers! They hadn't lived their lives and they were destroyed just because their blood was damn different! Which it fucking was not!" Draco yelled.

Luna looked at Lucius asking with her eyes for him to leave so she could talk to Draco. Lucius nodded and left, taking Narcissa, Ginny and Blaise with him. Luna walked up to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, his grey eyes filled with sorrow. Luna shifted Scorpius to her other arm and sat down near Draco. She took his hand in hers and smiled sadly.

"You're right; those kids did not deserve to die. But they did die and we have to acknowledge them for fighting for what was right. For giving their lives up for what was right. Voldemort will die, maybe not today or tomorrow but he will eventually. He's destroying himself. Even with all of the half bloods gone, he won't find peace. Right now we might seem powerless but we can have hope. Hope will keep us all alive."

Draco nodded slowly and pulled Luna up and hugged her. He took Scorpius from her and hugged him too. Hope filled his heart.


	9. Chapter 9: Back In Time

**Drunaforever: Yep, he's gone. This story is full of twists, another coming up in this update!**

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Draco, Luna, Ginny and Blaise sat on the sofas in the sitting room. Luna was holding Harry's invisible cloak which he had given to her before his death. Silence filled the room and the only sound that could be heard was Scorpius's cheerful blabbing. Suddenly he kissed Draco's cheek.

"Dadda! Dadda!" He squealed with delight. Everyone's eyes widened as the realized he was trying to say Daddy. Draco grabbed him and twirled him in the air before bringing him down and kissing him all over his chubby face. Luna kissed him too. Draco fell silent.

"We need to do something. Innocent kids like Scorpius are going to have no future if we don't kill Voldemort. They'll be ruined forever." He said.

"I know. I wish we could go back in time and change the past." Ginny agreed.

"Me two." Blaise nodded.

"Same here. I would love to go back and change my decisions." Draco said.

"You're right. If only we could." Luna frowned.

Suddenly a black intoxicating smoke surrounded the four of them. Scorpius whimpered and Draco held him closer. The smoke disappeared just as suddenly as it had come and the four friends looked around them. They were wearing their Hogwarts uniforms. Draco was the first one to recognize the place.

"We're in Hogwarts." He whispered.

Scorpius clung to his father. Ginny and Blaise recognized it too.

"But Hogwarts was half broken down last time we saw it." Luna said.

"I know but it's still Hogwarts." Draco furrowed his brow in confusion.

A Prefect walked up to them.

"Newcomers are supposed to meet in the hall now. Let me escort you. Please leave your baby brother with a teacher. He is not allowed here." The Prefect said.

Draco was about to say something but Luna shook her head. She nodded at the Prefect and turned around. A moment later she reappeared without Scorpius. Draco gasped but Luna shook her head, silencing him from asking any questions. When they were an earshot away from the Prefect, Draco asked Luna where Scorpius was.

"Right here." She said indicating to her arms.

"What?" Draco asked. He didn't see anything.

"Remember the invisible cloak? Scorpius is right here in my arms. I placed a quick _silencio_ on him so his talking won't be heard. I felt very bad about doing that to my baby." Luna whispered with a smile. Ginny sighed in relief and so did Draco. Blaise grinned at Luna's quick thinking. The Prefect led them to the Great Hall where a few students still stood to be sorted. Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God!" She shrieked.

Her three friends looked at her in confusion.

"We went back in time. Our wish was granted." She explained.

The other three's mouths fell open as the realization hit them. Draco pointed at someone and everyone turned to look. It was Professor Dumbledore. A younger version. It was true, they_ had_ gone back in time. Before they could say anymore, Luna's name was called out.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco gave Luna one last look before she walked up to Professor Mcgonagall. She placed the hat on her head and instantly it said "Ravenclaw!" Draco looked at Luna again while she made her way to the Ravenclaw table. After a while Draco was called, he was sorted into Slytherin. Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor while Blaise went into Slytherin. Draco and Blaise sat together while trying to absorb everything around them. The food was served and time to time, the four friends met each others eyes and would communicate.

"So, you guys are newcomers." A voice said.

Draco and Blaise looked to their right and saw a tall boy sitting there. He had wavy hair and his eyes were dark. His skin was pale and he had a bored expression on his face.

"Um... yeah." Blaise said.

"I'm Tom Riddle." The boy said and Draco's and Blaise's eyes widened in shock. Sitting in front of them was Voldemort! Draco nearly fainted. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. Luna and Ginny smiled at him. They took seats next to the two boys. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Um... Luna, Ginny, this is Tom. Tom _Riddle_." Blaise said.

Ginny's eyes widened but Luna controlled herself. She extended a hand.

"How do you do, Mr. Riddle?" She asked in a polite tone.

Tom shook her hand as a creepy smile appeared on his face. "Please, call me Tom."

Luna nodded slightly. Draco gripped her hand and she smiled at him before kissing his cheek. Tom's eyebrows shot up.

"Do you know each other?" He asked.

"Uh... Of course." Luna answered.

"We're... um... engaged." Draco said suddenly. Luna smiled and Tom's raised eyebrows came down. Ginny covered her mouth to stop her giggles and Blaise leaned over.

"And why wasn't I invited to the party?" He whispered with a smirk.

Draco blushed. "It just came out." He mumbled. Blaise smirked more.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around as we are in the same year. Good night." Tom stood up and left. Luna kissed Draco's red cheek. "Thank you." She whispered. He blushed harder.

"Okay, so we're getting a chance. We need to use it properly, no knowing how much time we have till we go back to our own time." Ginny said. The other three nodded in agreement and Luna pulled an invisible Scorpius closer. They had no idea what they were about to get themselves into.


	10. Chapter 10: Caught

Draco, Luna, Ginny and Blaise had most of their classes together. In some of their classes, Draco and Blaise were with Luna and in some of them, they were with Ginny. Everyone took turns in taking care of Scorpius but he mostly spent his time with Draco and Blaise. The four friends kept running into Tom Riddle who had no idea that they knew his evil plans. He opened up a bit to Luna, telling her the truth about his past and other things but at most times, he didn't talk at all. Draco was always a bit over protective of Luna around Tom and she thought it was adorable. The four tried to think of a way to expose Tom or stop his evil planning but they were stumped. Ginny and Blaise said that Luna should talk to Tom since she was the only one he was friendly around but Draco refused. He didn't want Luna going anywhere alone with Voldemort. Luna and Ginny were made into Prefects and Tom was Head Boy. Ginny and Luna did their Prefect patrolling together.

It was night time at Hogwarts and Draco was with Luna. He had sneaked out to spend some time with her while Ginny and Blaise watched Scorpius. They stood in one of the halls silently, just holding hands and appreciating the other's company. Draco reached in his pocket and took a deep breath.

"You know Luna, I've always loved you." He began. "I've loved you for a long time and I'm glad that you're Scorpius's mother. Anyways, I just wanted to ask..." Draco paused. Luna looked at him and he turned away as he turned red. Luna saw a velvet box in Draco's hand and she took his hand in hers and opened it. Inside shone a beautiful diamond ring. Suddenly Luna realized what he was trying to say. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and sighed.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes, it's a yes." She kissed him lightly on the lips and he slipped the ring onto her finger. Draco pulled away and kissed her again. Luna smiled.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" A voice came.

Luna and Draco turned around and they saw Tom Riddle standing there with his arms crossed.

"You are not allowed to be here." Tom continued.

"Well we are, what are you going to do about it?" Draco asked with sneer.

Before Tom could answer, Ginny came running down the hall with a crying Scorpius in her hands. Luna and Draco looked at her in worry.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"He won't stop. He misses you two and has been crying since he realized you weren't coming back."

"Who's that?" Tom asked in confusion.

Draco racked his brain for an excuse but frowned. Suddenly, Scorpius reached out his arms towards Draco and Luna.

"Mamma! Dadda!" He cried. Luna took him and quieted him down while Tom gaped.

"He's... He's your _son_?" Tom asked in disbelief. Draco nodded before taking Scorpius from Luna. Tom gritted his teeth and whispered a spell. All three friends fainted on the spot.


	11. Chapter 11: Basilisk

Luna blinked as she attempted to sit up. Everything seemed so dark that it looked as if Luna still had her eyes closed. She rubbed her eyes and finally sat up. Looking around, she saw that she was in some sort of stone room. 'Room' wouldn't quite describe it. It was a huge chamber of some sort with water in a puddle on the floor. There were a few holes and tunnels running in and out and there was a bearded man's head on one side of the wall. Luna saw that Ginny was lying across the room from her and Draco was at the other end. She stood up and ran to Draco. Luna shook him slightly and he opened his eyes. Luna helped him sit up.

"W-where are we?" Draco asked while furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know. Let's go wake up Ginny." Luna answered and helped Draco stand. The two of them walked over to Ginny. She woke up as soon as Luna called her name. As Ginny looked around, her eyes widened in shock.

"Ginny do you know where we are?" Luna asked.

"Yes. We're in... in the Chamber of Secrets." Ginny replied.

Draco paled and Luna gasped. Draco started to look around. "Wait, where's Scorpius?"

"Right here." A voice came from behind the three of them and they whirled around. Tom Riddle appeared from one of the holes, holding a sleeping Scorpius in his arms.

"What have you done to my son?" Draco demanded knowing fully well that Scorpius never slept without either his mother or father.

"I used a simple spell really, just to put to sleep crying babies." Tom answered with a smirk.

"You damn bastard! I will kill you!" Draco yelled.

"Oh but how? You don't have your wand, now do you?"

Draco looked around for his wand but didn't find it. Neither Luna nor Ginny could find their wands either.

"Why are you doing this?" Luna cried.

Tom's eyes turned hard. "I will do whatever I wish. And anyways, a student was wandering the halls of Hogwarts at night while another brought her son to school."

"So you're doing this to punish us? Why don't you just give us detention?" Ginny said.

Tom scowled and looked at Luna. "Because I want her to die."

Draco's eyes widened in shock and Ginny gasped.

"B-but why?" Ginny asked.

"Because she is a distraction. I will kill her so she doesn't distract me from more important work."

Draco turned red. "How the hell is she a distraction?"

"Just like any girl can be a distraction. Why don't you use your imagination?" Tom answered.

That was when the three of them heard a hissing sound. They froze as the hissing came closer.

"Just in time. Let me introduce to you my lovely pet." Tom said.

"Don't look into its eyes!" Ginny yelled realizing what Tom meant.

Draco and Luna looked away just as Draco caught sight of a long green reptile. Tom cursed. "And how do you know about my pet?"

"We know many things about you." Draco answered. "For example, we know that you plan on killing all of the muggle borns and those who love muggles. You have soldiers known as Death Eaters who are tattooed so you can call them anywhere. You have a snake named Nagini. Your real name is an anagram for Lord Voldemort. Moving the letters around from Tom Marvolo Riddle, you get I am Lord Voldemort. We know _everything_ about you. We even know all of your Horcruxes." Draco smirked. Tom looked at him and then took two steps back. "H-How do you k-know all of this?"

"Oh and we know more too but why waste our time telling you?" Draco said. He was going to make Tom pay. The snake's hissing came closer and Draco took a step back. Tom said something to the snake. Instantly it arose to its full height in front of Luna who was trying not to look into it's eyes.

"RUN! Separate!" Draco yelled. He ran to the left, Ginny ran straight ahead and Luna ran to the right. The Basilisk was confused at first and then went after Luna. The three of them ran in and out of tunnels. Draco arrived where Tom was standing and he felt a sudden urge to kill him. But he had to run and he ran to the bearded head. He stopped and thought of what to do. In the meanwhile, Ginny joined him underneath the head.

"Where's Luna?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Ginny answered. The two of them looked around. Suddenly they heard an ear piercing scream.

"Oh God!" Ginny cried. "It's Luna."


End file.
